


So Hot, So Sweet, So Wet My Appetite

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: No plot, just 500 words of pr0n





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: So Hot, So Sweet, So Wet My Appetite

Pairing: Jensen/Jared

Disclaimer: I don't own them, as they are actual people. And besides that, I'm 99 percent sure this isn't what they do in their free time

Rating: NC-17

Summary: No plot, just 500 words of pr0n

 

 

Jared groaned and rocked back and forth a bit, sliding further down on Jensen. “I thought that it was pretty cold today.” His breath hitched and his eyes screwed shut. “Did you think it was cold?” 

 

Jensen shook his head, rubbing his hands up and down Jared’s thighs, feeling them tremble beneath his fingers. “No colder than any other day.”

 

“I guess,” Jared nodded, pushing himself up a bit, sliding back down Jensen’s dick.

 

Jensen groaned and his head went back, heels pressed into the mattress. “Jay, if-- if you--” he took a deep breath and thrust his hips up, trying to get his voice back, “if you can carry on a conversation,” he swallowed down a moan, “I must be doing something wrong.”

 

Jared smiled and laughed softly, dragging his fingers over Jensen’s stomach. “I am very, very good at what I do.” He pushed himself up and sank back down, taking more of Jensen in him. 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and moved his hands up to Jared’s hips, thrusting up hard. “So am I.” He thrust up again, smirking.

 

Jared cried out loudly and slumped over on Jensen’s chest, forehead pressed to Jensen’s sweat-slicked skin. He let Jensen thrust up again, fingers digging into Jensen’s ribs. “Fuck,” he groaned, lifting his head to look at Jensen. 

 

Jensen reached up, pushing Jared’s hair off his forehead, a finger over Jared’s lips, groaning when Jared’s swollen lips sucked his finger in, curling his tongue around the end. “Oh, fuck, Jared,” Jensen nodded, thrusting up again. “Come on, suck it.”

 

Jared smiled around Jensen’s finger, taking more in, reaching down between them to start jerking himself. He thrust into his hand, eyes fluttering shut. At a particularly hard thrust, he cried out, teeth digging into Jensen’s finger.

 

“Ouch!” Jensen cried out, yanking his finger out of Jared’s mouth.

 

Jared pushed himself back up, smiling sweetly. “Sorry.” He pushed himself down and screwed his hips, jerking his fist harder.

 

“Should be,” Jensen murmured, palming the head of Jared’s cock. “Hurt.” 

 

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen, hard, pushing his mouth open his tongue. He dug his fingers into Jensen’s skull, thrusting down onto him before thrusting into his own hand. “When we’re done, you’re gonna suck my dick, right?”

 

Jensen shrugged, trying not to come just from Jared’s words. “Maybe. If you’re a good boy.” 

 

Jared squeezed his muscles around Jensen’s cock and had to smile when Jensen came, warming Jared up from the inside.

 

Jensen panted and gasped, thrusting his hips weakly. “You-- you little bitch.”

 

Jared raised an eyebrow and kept jerking himself. “Oops, sorry.”

 

Jensen groaned and shoved Jared off of him, sending Jared sprawling on what of the mattress wasn’t being taken up by Jensen. 

 

“Will you suck my dick now?” Jared asked, unwrapping his fingers from himself.

 

Jensen shook his head. “I said, if you were a good boy. You weren’t.”

 

Jared sighed and groaned, reaching down to grab himself again. “Well then…will you spank me instead?"


End file.
